Shokugeki no Soma the story of Ishita
by jereld63889
Summary: Hi guys this is my first time writing a fan fiction so please tell me how you found it thanksss
1. Chapter 1

Shokugeki no Soma

Hi guys writer here! Im pretty new in writing fanfictions but i thought to give it a try. It's hard to type describe food and cooking skills especially with just words. But i will try my best. I hope you enjoy my style of writing and story. Most of the cooking stuff is just fake.

Who are you?

"So-ooooo co-ld…. Where am…." (?).

Both knees hit the floor, fingers digging into the snow trying to regain posture.

"Not like this" (?)

Already weak arms gave up on him as his body hit the cold snow. A gust of wind howls through the night, covering up his body with snow. Vision goes blank….

"RYO-KUN! You need to clean up your room before he wakes up!" Alice-senpai

"WHY THE HELL MUST IT BE MY ROOM?" Ryo

The loud exchanging of voices echos in the room.

(?) (Aghhhh my head hurts, it's so noisy. Keep it down mum….. Wait what…..)

The boy's eyes twitches and barely opens to peer into a small shack like room with one window by the bedside. Rolling his eyes to the right, he sees a pale looking lady with short silver white hair and beautiful scarlet eyes throwing punches at a shaggy looking man with dead eyes. Using one arm his tries to prop himself up.

"Miss, quit it! The boy ugh… The boy is awake!" Ryo

The fury of punches stops of an awkward second for Alice to turn and look at the boy. Alice then pushes Ryo away and rushes to the boy.

"GOOD MORNING! ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU STILL COLD? MAYBE YOU ARE HUNGRY? OH OH YOU NEED WATER! RYO-KUN GO GET HIM SOME WATER!" Alice bursted through like an excited gazella.

"Why do i have to do thing for that boy? Im not his servant you know?" Ryo retorts.

Alice turns and gives a death stare.

"Aye..Miss" Ryo reluctantly says as he leaves the room.

"Miss…." (?)

"YESHHHH?" Alice

"Where am I?" (?)

"You're in a pub, this is Ryo-kun's room. We found you lying outside the the door of the pub so we brought you in."Alice

"Than-ks" (?)

"A cup of water for the weak-shrimp has arrived" Ryo yells as he enters the room.

"Ryo-kun that is no way to treat a guest" Alice as she grabs the cup and hands over it to the boy.

"She's right you know? Fish-eyes….." (?) tauntingly.

"ASSHOLE! WEAK-SHRIMPS ARE NOT EVEN WORTH ENOUGH BEING SMASHED INTO PIECES!" RYO

"MAYBE DEAD-EYES IS A BETTER NAME CAUSE EVEN FISH HAVE MORE LIVELY EYES THAN YOU" (?)

*PONG* *PONG*(Alice hits both of them on the head)

"OWWWWW" (?) and Ryo yelled out. Alice gives off another death stare…...

"AYEEEE! Sooooo what is your name?" Alice sudden shift in tone was scary

"My name is Ishita Kyozoya, my friends call me Ishita. I'm 15 years old. I flew over recently to attend cooking school but my luggage got lost in the transition. So i decided to walk around town…...got lost….and the winter storm came." Ishita as he sips down the water.

"Cooking school? By any chance is it Tōtsuki Culinary Academy?" Alice

"Yea….." Ishita

"That means we are your senpai-s…. Oh shoot we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Alice Nakiri and he is Ryo-kun. You can call me Alice-senpai" Alice eyes bleem

"Alice-senpai and fish-eyes, please to meet you." Ishita chuckles

"Weak…...SHRIMP" Ryo furiously yells as though his body was on fire. Clenching his fist and teeth.

"Play nice, Ryo- kun. I need to make some calls to gramps so until then try being nice" Alice says as she left the room.

Ishita and Ryo stare at each other. Lightning sparks and nobody is saying a word.

*GROWLLLLLLLLLL*

…. Followed by silence again…..

Ishita: (I'm hungry, barely eaten a thing since i came here….)

"OI! Weak- shrimp! Getting hungry?" Ryo asks as he prevents eye contact.

"No i'm not. I thought that was you Fish- eyes" Ishita blushes

"Hehe, I'll be the bigger guy and let this off. I'm gonna cook something to eat" Ryo

"I rather be gutted than eat what Fish- eyes cooks" Ishita

"So you think you can cook better than me Weak- shrimp? Interesting.." Ryo getting fired up

"Yes. Fish- eyes senpai" Ishita sarcastically

"Well lets see who can cook up a better breakfast" Ryo

"Oh my first cooking challenge in this foreign land. I hope you can put up a fight" Ishita

Ishita and Ryo jumped and darted down to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for waiting for the next chapter. My grammar is not the best but i will do my best.

Chapter 2: Fish- eyes vs Weak- shrimp

*EPIC APRON TYING* *EPIC KNIFE SHARPENING*

"OI Weak- shrimp! You ready?" Ryo

"I'm always ready Fish- eyes" Ishita

"One hour. LET'S DO THIS" Ishita and Ryo yelled out

Ishita's perspective

Whipping out a chicken parts. Mainly the breast and the thighs. Cutting the pieces into big size cubes and tossing them into the pan. Butter melts and sizzles into the pan as Ishita turns down the flame as he uses a spoon to dress the chicken with more butter. Cinnamon broken into smaller pieces then thrown into the pan. Followed by chilli powder, cumin, bay leaves, garlic and ginger. Ishita cuts up a lemon and squeezes the juice out while stirring the pan. Yogurt, tomato puree and bay leave and simultaneously tossed into the pan.

*SIZZLE SIZZLE*

Pinch of salt and pepper. Turning off the flames and adding the potato starch. The aromas of spices hit the kitchen. Flavours of butter is like a trigger button of some food orgasm. But Ishita is not done yet. He covers the pan and moves on to the next item.

Ishita fries up some mushrooms and collects the liquid leftovers and separate the mushrooms. Flour, water and salt mixed together to make a consistent dough. Kneading the dough while add the mushroom liquid to the mixture. Then using his hand, he squeezes out ball shape doughs and sets them aside. Mixing the mushrooms into the ball shape doughs then flattening them.

*VROOM* goes the flames

Adding more of the mushroom liquid into the pan as he fries up the dough. Flipping the flat pieces like a circus trick.

AIRBORNE 10 seconds SWEEEESH goes the pan.

Setting aside his masterpiece.

Ryo's Perspective

*EPIC! HANDBAND! TYINGGGGGGGG!*

Butter, lemon zest, cayenne pepper and salt mixed and set aside.

*VROOOM* Flame burst

Pot of water is left to boil as Ryo crack up some eggs and place them in a bowl. The killing intent so focused that once the water boils, he snaps and turns down the heat. Drops one egg slowly and carefully into the pot. And waits….. And waits… Eyes completely focused not twitching even once.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ryo yells and his eyes sharpens.

Scooping up the egg quickly and gently like a lion scoops up it's pups with its teeth. And setting the egg on a kitchen towel then leaving it to rest on a plate.

One egg. Two eggs. Three eggs. BOOM Rapidly placed into the pot then the plate. Ryo stops momentarily as the butter and spices aroma filled the kitchen.

"Fucking spices" Ryo mutters

Eyes sharpen once again as he whips out a live salmon from the tank.

*BOOM* *SNAP* *CRACKLE*

The salmon loses its head, body still moving its muscles as a reflexs. Ryo skins the salmon like as if he was peeling an orange. Bright pink flesh of the salmon comes into view, glistering in the light. Sizing up the meat as Ryo debones and portions the salmon.

*CRACKLE*

The charcoal grill blazes and visible smoke fills the kitchen. Ryo lays down the salmon onto the grill and let it cook. Flipping the salmon at the precise timing then removing the salmon from the grill. Slicing up the piece into thin slices and setting them aside. Ryo lightly spreads butter mixture from the begining over some English muffins and placed them over the grill, giving off a light and toasty aroma. It's done. English muffins, then stacking the salmon and finally balancing the egg on top.

"Gramps this way!" Alice hugging Senzaemon Nakiri arms dragging him into the pub.

As soon as they enter the door, aromas hit them from all directions. BUTTER BOOM, SPICES BOOM, SMOKE SALMON BOOM. It felt as though their nostrils were molested.

"Just in time! Breakfast is served!" Ishita

"Ho ho, i can't say I'm surprised and we got the perfect judges" Alice winks

"Alice you can't just drag Grandpa anyway you want" echoes from outside.

Enter the god herself, Erina steps in.

"What's going on" Erina

"Who cares! I'm hungry! LETS EAT!" Alice sits down besides the director.

"Eat up. EAT ALL OF IT!" Ryo yells as he slams his creation on the table.

"Smoke salmon and Eggs Benedict! Better hurry before it gets cold!" Ryo stares into the director's eyes

Fluffy egg whites cuts effortlessly releasing a stream of glistening egg yolk. Folks pierces through the salmon and the muffin. One decisive cut and into the mouth.

*DRESSSSSS BREAKKKKKKK*(Highschool DxD reference)

The flavours of the ocean is not overpowered by the egg yolk or the muffins. The unique blend of eggs and salmon dance around the taste buds of the Nakiri Family. Each bite begs for another.

A sudden jolt runs down Alice's spine.

"What is this sweet sour flavour coming from?" Alice

"Raisins. Ryo hid raisins in the muffin, giving it a surprise taste that slimmers into the salmon and egg yolk." Erina explains with her eyes close

"Yes, I thought it will give a good scare and change of taste if raisins were added" Ryo

"Impress dish. Making good use of the salmon that does not overpower the dish but enhances the overall qualities of the rest of the ingredients" Director nods as he puts his robe back on.

"What's the deal with the old guy going topless?" Ishita whispers to Ryo

"If he goes topless, it mean it's good. Weak-shrimp" Ryo

"Well it's my turn. So here comes my dish!" Ishita

Ishita removes the claypot top and waves of concentrated aroma hits the room. And by the side is looks like toasted dough.

"Presenting…. Butter chicken with Roti Prata!" Ishita serves the portions

"Traditional dish served in India made with a little twist" Ishita

The knife practically melts through the chicken cubes and wrapped in a crispy layer of prata (the dough) drenched in the butter sauce.

DRESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS BREAKKKKKKK(never getting tired of this)

The buttery chicken melts and flavours erupts. The spices hit the nostrils and the chilli hit the tongue. Butter make the heat from the chilli tolerable and helps enhance the flavours of the chicken and spices. Another waves of erupting flavours come rushing through the layer of prata. The mushroom flavour kicks into full gear sweeping away the buttery taste in one go.

"TRUFFLES!" Alice and Erina

"Yes indeed. I fried up truffles and using the oil to make the dough and fry the prata. The mushrooms gives a refreshing and a change of taste that complements the strong vigorous butter spice flavour." Ishita

"Wonderful blend of flavours. Using truffle oil to fry the prata giving it a new taste. The butter chicken is cooked so perfectly that it melted just like it should. Using spices that is not overwhelming allows this Indian dish to be served for breakfast. Well done." Directors rubbing his beard.

"Well? WHO WON?" Ryo

The three Nakiri closed their eyes.

"The simplistic dish that screams out breakfast on the first bite. Ryo get my vote" Director pushes Ryo's plate forward.

"Flavours of the dish that is so powerful yet harmonious wins for me." Erina pushes Ishita's plate forward.

"Alice?" Erina and the director turns to look at her.

"I can't choose. Both of this dish displays the abilities and uniqueness of the individual. I can't rank one above the other. I don't know" Alice stares at both of the dishes.

"I understand how you feel. Let this battle be a draw. You both did well." Director picking up his robe off the floor.

"DAMMIT! WEAK- SHRIMP I WANT TO TASTE YOUR FOOD!" Ryo

"Well I want to taste yours too. FISH- EYES" Ishita

The sudden realisation that they didn't cook enough for themselves.

"FU*K!" Ryo and Ishita rush back into the kitchen.


End file.
